Dark Paradise
by DaughterofHades136
Summary: After the whole things with Jane betraying him, Peter banished everyone except his Lost Boys from the island. Faries, Indians, Captain Hook, everyone. He became dark and violent and so did his Lost Boys. What happens when the lost boys find a girl on the island and bring her to Peter. Will she be able to break him out of his dark state or stay his prisoner forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or Peter Pan**

**A/N: Sophie is 15 and Peter (in this case) is forever 17. Lost Boys are around 12-16**

**Some Background: After the whole thing with Jane betraying him, Peter banished everyone except his Lost Boys from the island. Faries, Indians, Captain Hook, everyone. He became dark and violent and so did his Lost Boys. **

Slightly storming into the camp followed by the twins shouldn't have really bothered Peter all that much but it wasn't the sudden appearance that caught his attention. It was the unconscious body between the twins. Peter stood up, lowering his pipe to his side as one of the twins shoved the body onto the ground at his feet.

"We found her by the lake. Thought you may want to question her." Slightly explained upon seeing his leader's confused expression.

Peter looked down at the female. Her sunflower blonde hair was in two messy pigtail braids that needed to washed from the blood that was seeping out of her forehead. No wonder they caught her; she looked nothing at all like she was from or belonged on Never Land. Seriously who wears a gray tank top and black shorts on Never Land. This island is like a freezer! Then again, no one was allowed on the islands except Peter and the Lost boys.

"You found her by the lake, correct?" He put a question to his statement, peering up at Slightly, "What exactly was she doing?"

"From what it looked like, sir, she was cleaning up or getting a drink of water." The youngest of the twins put in.

"Was anything useful or of value on her?" He demanded to which the three shook their heads. "Why didn't you kill her then?" He yelled, rubbing his temples.

A series of glances ran through the three boys before Slightly spoke up, "Your shadow refused to let us."

Peter shook his head, "Kill her. She's a girl so therefore she holds absolutely no value to us or this island." He ordered.

A tug on his pant legs caused Peter to look down to see Tootles pointing at the girl; who seemed to be awakening. Nibs moved forward to help her up but stopped when Peter held his hand up. They watched as she blinked open her forest green eyes. She barely got up an inch before Slightly kicked her back down to the ground. She used her hands to stopped herself from eating dirt again. Her eyes hardened sending a murderous glares towards Peter's second in command.

The leader of the Lost Boys cleared his throat; all eyes turning towards him. He kneeled down, lifting her head so his hazel eyes met hers. "How did you get here?" He demanded.

After what happened with Jane, all those years ago, he banished girls and everyone (minus his Lost Boys) from ever setting foot on Never Land again.

Her expression was hard to read, her nose was crinkled but her eyes never left his. But the main thing was she still hadn't answer his question.

"Kill her." The prince of Never Land ordered, his eyes turning towards Slightly, "Torture her first. Get any information you can out of her."

"Oh, I am going to enjoy this." the tall blonde male mumbled, lifting the girl up by her hair.

Peter saw a flash of fear in her eyes as Slightly lifted her onto his shoulder.

"Wait, tie her to the tree. Bind her wrist behind the tree. I don't want her out of my sight as long as she is breathing." Peter reordered, wanting her to suffer and be killed by his hand, not his second in command.

The Lost Boys nodded, taking to their new orders. Slightly was a bit upset, knowing he wasn't going to be able to watch and hear her screaming and begging him not to kill her. To take pity on her.

Once they had her in the position in which Peter could easily destroy and murder the girl; the boys fled back to the tents, peeking out.

She struggled against her bonds, blonde strands falling into her face. Both of her knees were cut and scrapped up so badly blood was just seeping down her pale legs and possibly running into her combat boots a little. Peter was positive they would be infected by tonight if the wounds didn't get cleaned out soon. But, her wounds getting infected was the last thing on his mind.

He walked slowly over to her, pulling out his dagger. His hand clamped tightly around her neck, the dagger pressed again her left cheek.

"Got a name, girly?" He asked in a low growl, dragging the cold steel metal down her cheek.

"Sophie. Sophie Bennett.." She answer, gritting through her teeth as fresh blood leaked from the new wound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or Peter Pan**

**A/N: Thanks to Guest, Frost and gosajane for reviewing! **

**Frost- Yeah, I know who Pan is and I kinda of see how it may seem like that but this one (in the story) is different than the one on Once Upon A Time. Which I shall explain about in later chapters. (Possibly the next two.)**

**Thanks to gosajane for favoring! **

**Thanks to gosajane and aki3056 for following! **

"Well, Sophie, how did you get on my island?" Peter questioned, thinking of where he could stab her without killing her.

Sophie was in a daze, her body threatening to fall unconscious again but she stood tall, or at least tried her hardest not to show any fear. "_This is all just a nightmare, you'll wake up in your own bed and everything will be perfectly fine._" She told herself, mentally.

"You know damn well how I got here, Peter Pan." She pointed out, saying his name in obvious disgust.

A deep chuckle came from Peter's throat, "If I were you, I'd watch what you say to me. I hold the knife between you living or dying." Peter told her, trailing the knife across her right side, digging deeper into her skin as blood, her blood, spilled onto his hand.

"Had enough, girl?" the red-head asked, loving the sight of her suffering at his hand. He didn't understand why he didn't do this to all those girls that betrayed him for their own selfish needs and wants. This was more fun, maybe he'd open up Never Land again just to bring girls here just to kill them. It seemed like a good idea to him.

Peter turned towards Cubby and Nibs, "Cut her down."

The two Lost Boys quickly nodded, racing over and cutting her bonds. When the last strand of rope snapped, Sophie fell to the ground. An eruption of laugher came from the boys; she was unconscious once again, only this time. From blood loss.

"One of you clean her up. I don't want her dead just yet and someone find my damn shadow!" Peter yelled, storming into his tent.

"I'll clean her up." Nibs told the other boys, lifting Sophie's cold, fragile body into his arms. "You coming Tootles?" he asked the youngest of the group.

Tootles quickly nodded, grabbing the bag of herbs and first-aid before pushing through the crowd of Lost Boys to chase down Nibs, who was making his way to the mermaid's lagoon. Tootles ran ahead of the twelve year old, holding up the bag.

Nibs grinned at him as he laid Sophie down on one of the smooth rocks. The blood on her forehead and knees stopped bleeding and had dried up so that had to be good.

"Go get a change of clothes for her. I have a feeling it's going to be extra cold tonight. I don't want her freezing to death." Nibs explained, receiving a nod and salute from the five year old.

He couldn't help but smile as Tootles ran off. The twelve year old turned his attention back to Sophie. Nibs dumped all the herbs, medicine and anything that had to do with first-aid that they could get their hands on, out of the make-shift bag. He mainly wanted to focus on her side but it was to tell from all the blood how exactly bad it was. He tore off a piece of his clothes that wasn't covered in blood, and rolled up her shirt a little so he could wipe the blood away from the wound. He had never been this quiet or concentrated before in his life.

"What did you do to deserve this?" he asked her, knowing she wouldn't respond.

Tootles came back with one of Cubby's shirts and a couple pieces of cloths.

"Thanks, Tootles." Nibs smiled, dipping one of the cloths into the water before washing off the rest of the drying blood from her side. The white cloth turned into a dark red almost instently. He washed the cloth off and had Tootles pour some water in the wound. Nibs covered a strip of long cloth and placed it over the wound then had Tootles wrapped up her side. Nibs was afraid of trying anything else for fear of causing more damage or messing up.

Tootles took some of the medicine in his hand and coated her gash on her face and then scraped and cuts on her knees.

"Come on. We need to get back or Peter will get mad." Nibs said, changing her out of her bloody clothes adn into Cubby's shirt rather quickly.

The shirt was a dark green color and ended just above her knees. At least now she had clean clothes and some extra warmth and protection (or some sort.) Nibs lifted her up in his arms as Tootles put all the medicine and herbs into the bag and slung it onto his shoulder.

Together, they walked back to the camp. Nibs pulled out her braids, letting her hair fall freely over her shoulders, as they entered the camp.

Cubby ran over to the them, "Peter said to bring him the girl when you got back...and is she wearing my shirt?!"

Tootles nodded excitedly, running off.

As much as he wanted to keep Sophie was from Peter, he knew it would make it worse for her. Nibs nodded, walking slowly towards the dark green tent that was larger than the Losy Boys' tents. Slightly pulled back the tent flap, allowing them to enter.

"She'll die if you don't heal her, Peter." Nibs straight up told him.

"Why in Never Land would I do that?" He questioned,

"It's the right thing to do..." the twelve year old anwered.

Peter rolled his eyes, taking Sophie out of Nib's arms and slinging her over his shoulder. "Get out." He ordered.

The small blonde bowed his head, leaving.

Peter threw Sophie down on the ground in the corner, binding her hands together behind her back with thick rope. Sophie's side had begun bleeding again when he threw to the ground. The red-head groaned in annoyance, healing her side up a little enough for it not to bleed so easily anymore. He didn't want any blood on any of his stuff.

"Go talk to the boys, tell them I won't be joining them for the camp fire." Peter told Slightly.

The second in command nodded, leaving the tent. Peter kneeled down in front of Sophie, pushing some of her choopy bangs out of her face.

"What make you so special that my shadow brought you here?" He asked above a whisper but low enough for only him and possiblely her to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or Peter Pan**

**A/N: Alright, so I'm going to clear this up once and for all; I do watch Once Upon A Time and I do get how you all may think that this Peter is based off Pan. It's not. I see how you all may think that but he's not. This Peter Pan is just upset. **

**Anyway, Thanks to gosajane, .3, Guest and SunsetLover1234 For Reviewing. **

**SunsetLover1234- I listened to the song and its really good, thanks for suggesting it and I'm so glad you like the story! **

**Thanks to SunsetLover1234 for favoring!**

**Thanks to sirensoundwave for following! **

Sophie blinked her forest green eyes open. When her vision cleared from all her sleeping; three young boys were staring at her with curiosity and excitement. She tried crawling back from then a little, in fear they would harm him. The youngest of the boys crawled into her lap; Sophie tensed up, trying to move her arms.

"Tootles!" One of the twins screamed, snatching the young boy out of her lap.

"Don't move so much, you'll make you ouchies bleed again." the other said, pointing to her side.

She stopped squirming, not wanting to pass out again. Her throat felt bone dry, making it hard for her to breath, properly.

"How long was I out for?" She coughed out.

The twins looked at each before answering in unison, "Three days."

Sophie leaned back against the post, wishing her hands weren't tied behind her.

"How did you get here?" The twins asked, sitting in front of her, with Tootles between them. "Why are you here?"

"I had an argument with my mum...I believe it was about growing up and not believing...in the Guardians anymore...She explained, having trouble breathing and remembering the argument. "The Shadow came that night." The seemed to be the most clearest to her.

Sophie looked up, expecting to see the boys but instead met Peter Pan's glowing hazel eyes.

Peter frowned, "Why couldn't you tell me that?"

Her eyes harden almost instantly upon realizing he used the boys to get information out of her. She prayed to the man in the moon that her side didn't start bleeding as she kicked him in the knee cap as hard as she could.

"Gods, damn it, girl!" Peter yelled, holding his knee, jumping up and down.

Sophie fell over, laughing at the sight of the "great" Peter Pan jumping around on one knee and screaming over a little lick in the knee.

"What was that for?" He demand, once she stopped laughing at him.

She giggled a little, trying to be serious, "Because you're a jerk."

"How in Never Land am I a jerk?" He inquired, taking a seat on his bed.

"Lets see, you almost killed me then had three kids ask why and how I got here." She explained. "Which, for trying to kill me; Bunny and the rest of the Guardians are going to kill you for when they find out."

Peter placed a hand over her mouth to which she licked.

"Gross! Why'd you lick my hand?" Peter asked, wiping his hand off.

"You put your hand over mouth." Sophie smiled, a smile that dared him to do it again.

"Yeah! You talk too much! Although Wendy talked more then you did...I liked it better when you refused to talk and weren't here."

Sophie pouted, really wishing she wasn't tied up. Mainly, she just wanted to go home and pass this whole "adventure" off as a nightmare and she could call for Jack, Bunny or Jamie to come comfort her. She just wished for anyone to come in and save her for this nightmare. Peter didn't want her and she didn't want to be here.

When she didn't snap back at him; Peter looked over at her. She had the same look Jane and Wendy had when they thought about home. That look was one of the reasons he didn't allow girls to come to Never Land; they always wanted to leave and grow up. For once, he was glad he didn't let this girl into his heart like with Wendy and her "to grown up for Never Land" daughter.

"I'll let you know, the only way off this island is by flying." He piped up, sitting down in front of her.

Sophie looked up at him; hopefilled forest green eyes met sad, anger filled light brown eyes.

"What was your fight with your mum about? Like what lead it to happen." he asked, hoping to break the silence.

The green eyed teenager had to rack her brain, trying to remember. She knew time stood still in Never Land and the longer someone stayed there, they bean to lost their memories of ftheir families, of their lives, of their home.

"I don't remember..." She whispered.

Peter stared at her in shock. Boys only forgot their memories; never girls. Maybe she really didn't want to grow up. Peter pulled Sophie into his arms, causing her to tense up at his touch. He rested his head on her shoulder mumbling, "Become a mother to the Lost Boys..."

* * *

**A/N: Question/Suggestion time: I need some input on this.**

**Should Sophie become a mother to the Lost Boys or stay his prisoner? Let me know in the reviews or PM your answer! Thanks, loves! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or Peter Pan. **

**A/N: Thanks to gosajane and SunsetLover1234 for reviewing! **

**gosajane- Thanks for your suggestion and they may in time. Although, I don't think they could or would no matter how much they would want to stop Peter from harming Sophie. **

**SunsetLover1234- Thanks for your suggestion and sweetie, let me just say that reading your review this morning made my day. Well, reading any reviews I get make my day really, but still. You're just really sweet and have really good taste in music. xD **

**Thanks to sirensoundwave, HogwartsStudent1234 and SunsetLover1234 for following! **

Peter's words ran in her ears. She didn't know how or want to be a mother. She couldn't take care of herself much less a bunch of boys, who no doubt could take care of themselves! What did they need a mother for?

"I can't be a mother to anyone." She told him, trying to free herself from his strong grip.

The prince of Never Land released her, shaking his head. "Why not?" he demanded.

"Those boys need their real mothers or at least a grown up. Not some teenager who still believes in the Guardians." Sophie explained, looking at everything else in the tent other than Peter.

Peter leaned foreward, placing his hands on either side of her, "They need someone to talk too. The need to talk to a girl. Girls understand more than boys." He placed his forehead on hers, "Please, they need you."

Sophie's heart dropped to her stomach from having Peter so close to her. She was scared and found it strange that just a couple days ago, he tried to kill her and now she was getting begged to become a mother to the Lost Boys.

"W-why can't they talk to you? Why do the need a female to talk too?" She asked, silently cursing herself for stuttering at a time like this.

Peter chuckled lightly, pulling away from her, "I'm far to busy and I've already told you why." He answered, moving close to her again much to Sophie's distress and annoyance. "Now, what do you say, Sophie?"

"Can't I be a sister? I know how to do that!" She quickly informed him.

"No, become a mother to them or stay our prisoner." He gave her the options, hoping she'll choose becoming the mother.

Tears threatened to fall but she managed to blink some away, minus the ones that had already fallen. He was pressuring her into something she knew she was capable of doing. She had no idea of how to be a mother. Her mum was always working, which forced Jamie to grow up rapidly in order for him to take care of her. Which wasn't an easy task with her dsylexia and always dissappearing at the weirdest times. Jamie was more her parent and her mother was just the babysitter or older sister she saw every once in a while. She just knew it in her gut that she could never be a good mother. She felt like all she did was cause trouble to those she cared about.

Peter tilted his head back, rolling his eyes and sighing every five seconds, "Have you made your decision yet? I'm getting bored."

Sophie frowned, not making eye contact or saying a single word to him. He'd get the hint she wasn't going to become a mother to the Lost Boys even if it meant she had to suffer with being his prisoner. Agreeing to becoming their mother would be like letting him know he won.

"Still thinking, huh? Alright, I'll give you another five seconds." Peter chuckled, counting backwards slowly.

Her whole body tensed up, her eyes watched every move he made. She saw his mouth moving but no sound came from his lips. Sophie bit her tongue so no sound came her. She could hear her heart beating in her ears. Peter's icy fingers wrapped around her throat tightly, indecating he knew her choice was to stay his prisoner

He thought it was cute, the way she was trying to put up a brave act, but she really needed to do a better job of it if she was going to fool him with it.

"No ones going to save you, Sophie. No one knows your gone because no one care. They only put up with you. To everyone and yourself, you're useless. What exactly have you done with your life besides from what I heard from you talking in your sleep, you're brother helped defeat the Boogieman, I believe. And what did you do? Oh, that's right; all you did was manage to get into the Easter Bunny, right; place, Warren or lair, whatever you want to call it." He whispered, maing tiny cuts along her face, arms, shoulder, legs, basically any placed that showed skin.

"You're nothing. You're weak, broken, scarred. No one will ever love you for no one loves something that is so broken and damaged." He growled, dragging the knife down her right shoulder blade, earning a scream of pain, agony and sadness from her; much to his delight.

"You're pathetic." He sneered, a deep low growl came from his throat as he raked the blade down her shoulder again, a couple inches away from the first deep jagged gash.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or Peter Pan**

**A/N: Thanks to gosajane and SunsetLover1234 for reviewing!**

As much as Sophie hated not being able to defend herself, she knew he was right. Everyone in Burgess was use to her disappearing and are probably thinking nothing of it. They do just put up with her for Jamie and their mother's sake. She didn't really even do anything as big as helping the Guardians defeat Pitch Black; she was just a curious little two year old, who managed to get a hold of North's snow globe and teleported to Bunny's warren. Nothing real special about that…She's way to far from being fixed or helped; all she is a broken girl, who wanted someone to care about and love her for just being herself. Something she knew with all her heart wasn't going to ever happen…

Peter's arm wrapped around her waist and he lifted her up out of the corner, effortlessly. "Try not to pass out from the pain." He suggested, setting her on her feet. His hand grabbed her upper arm tightly, leading her out of the camp.

Little ounces of sunlight broke through the top of the trees. The light burned her pupils and the fresh air that filled her lungs, burned her throat and lungs with every breath she took. Her legs felt like giving out. Peter shoved her forward, knocking her to the ground. Sophie tried pulling her hands free from her tightening bonds.

"Don't try breaking free. It's a thick rope that no one can break mainly since it's enchanted. The more you struggle the tighter it becomes. Only the person who tied you with them, me, is able to remove them." Peter explained, watching as Sophie's struggling caused the rope to break some skin.

The red-head shook his head; her ignoring him was only going to make her situation worse. He decided to just let her struggle for awhile at least. Just until she tired herself out.

Cubby ran over to the two, standing by Peter. He tugged on the red-head's arm, "Peter! She's getting blood all over my shirt and I like that shirt!" He whined.

"Deal with it, Cubby, you'll get more shirts. Now, that better not be the reason you disturbed me over." Peter scolded, rolling his eyes.

The small dirty blonde boy shook his head, "No! Partly but no! It was um…" Cubby frowned, trying to remember; him taking so long cause Peter to smack him on the head.

Slightly ran into the camp, covered in cuts and gashes. His breathing was rapid from running. Sophie stopped her struggling, wondering what was going on.

"The Jolly Roger…Its back…and has more pirates." He gasped out.

Peter's eyes widen then traveled down to Sophie, a smirk forming on his face. He kneeled down beside her, brushing some hair from her eyes.

"Just in case Hook or any pirates try to kidnap you…" He whispered, carving his name into her upper thigh. "They'll know you belong to me and no one else."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or Peter Pan**

**Thanks to gosajane, SunsetLover1234, and JZphantom2000 for reviewing! **

While Peter was pacing around the camp, trying to come up with a plan on how to get the blasted pirates off Never Land for the billionth time, Peter was having Nibs and Cubby tying Sophie up to a tree. Something she was honestly getting tired off. Why couldn't he just put her in a cage or tie her up in one place and let her be. Was that so much to ask?! Apparently it was.

"Boys! Go see if anyone has invaded the island while I talk to the girl." Peter commanded.

The boys hurriedly grabbed all their weapons the figured they would need and dashed out of the camp.

"Hey, Peter...I got a question for you." Sophie said, looking up at him. Her eternally messy sunflower hair falling into her face.

The leader of the Lost boys walked over to her, "What is it, Sophie?"

"How come there isn't any lost girls?" She asked.

"Girls don't get lost. They're too clever."

Sophie frowned, shaking her head at the answer.

"What is it now, girl?" Peter demanded upon seeing her expression when he gave her his answer. What could possibly be wrong with what he said. He answered her question.

"You are so wrong. In so many ways, Peter Pan." She told him, "Boys aren't the only ones that get lost; girls get lost too. They may not get lost right away or so easily as boys. Everyone thinks and expects girls to stay strong, no matter what gets thrown at them. The truth of the matter is we break just as easily as boys. We're just better at hiding our pain. We hide our feelings deep inside us until it breaks us to the point of no return. Wehen people find out we've broke; they toss us to the curb or just put up with us by pretending they care but you can tell by the look in their eyes. They just want you to leave so they can forget about you and move on with their lives. No one wants to deal with someone so brown and lost in the world. Boys are lucky. If they get lost or broken; they have you to fall back onto. Girls don't have a Peter Pan, they can run too. They can only try and save themselves but it only breaks them more until they can't take it anymore and end the pain and suffering." Sophie explained, her voice beginning to break. "You may think its easy but trust me, it's not. Maybe the reason why I managed to get to Never Land is because I got lucky or because I don't want to grow up. Either way, its better than getting bullied by classmates and adults alike. Maybe I've reached my breaking point. Maybe I'm just as lost and broken as you are, Peter."

Peter didn't say a single word or make a sound. He just stood there staring at her. After a minute of silence he replied, "No one is as lost as I am and I'm most certainly not broken." He shook his head before storming off out of the camp, leaving Sophie alone with no one but her own thoughts to keep her company.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or Peter Pan.**

**A/N: So, I don't know if I'll have the next chapter up by Tuesday but Happy early Birthday to SunsetLover1234!**

**Thanks to gosajane and SunsetLover1234 for reviewing!**

**Thanks to Aueraelia for following! **

Sophie hated being left alone with her thoughts. The always seemed to bring her down. Sure she had just poured her heart out to a boy who's been trying to kill her. Smart move, Soph...real smart. Sophie just wished at the moment that she kept her mouth shut. It wasn't like her little speech was going to change anything. She was still his prisoner and she had a feeling that's all it'll ever be between them. The prisoner and the captor. What would Bunny think about that...He'd probably kill Peter and take her away to the Warren for a couple hours until she forgot about the unpleasent experience. But, this was something she had to get out of herself...she couldn't rely on Bunnymund and the Guardians to get her out of this mess. She got herself into her because she was thinking about herself and no one else when she took the Shadow's hand.

"Did you really think he'll care what happens to you if you pour your heart out to him. The truth is he'll never care about you. Little girl, you're just wasting your breath. If you plan on surviving and going home. Good luck. You'll probably be dead by the end of the week if not the end of today." A deep voice said as the figure stepped into Sophie's view.

The second she realized that it was Captain Hook standing in front of her, Sophie opened her mouth to scream for Peter but something in her stopped her. Hook was right. Peter would kill her at any time he wanted. He was just waiting for the right moment to do it. Perhaps when she at her weakest...

"How did he end up like this?" She asked in a whisper.

The captain of the Jolly Roger stepped forward and placed his hook under her chin so she had no choice but to look at him. "Jane happened." He sneered.

Sophie was getting tired of hearing that answer. Why couldn't someone give her an acutal explination. Was it that bad that no one wanted to talk about it?

Before she had a chance to respond or even breath, Smee and three other pirates had her onto the ground; covering her mouth with a rag that smelled strangly sweet despite being handed by sweaty pirates. Sophie's vision blurred and her head begun to spin.

"Night, night; little girl." Hook's voice rang in her ears as her eyes rolled back and her body went limp.


End file.
